The Town Of Girls
by TheMultiGamer
Summary: Kaziminunikarai Suzikanielimin, called simply Kaz, looked out of the window in his train to Yudain. He was looking forward to his new life, until Rover tells him that Yudain is filled with girls and they are expecting a new mayor and wanting some boys to come to town. Arriving with new hope for that everything will be fine, he walks off. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Kaziminunikarai Suzikanielimin went into the train from his hometown, his family waving as the train left the station.

Kaz was excited. He worked hard to get enough Bells to move out of the big city, into the country. He had chosen the town of Yudain, because he had seen pictures of it. It was a small town with a beach on the south side, with everything conveniently and strategically placed. He liked strategy.

He had brown, soft hair that was a little longer at the back. It made him look feminine, but he didn't mind, as he was slightly feminine himself. He is not only feminine, he was handsome and active.

He looked out of the window of the train, when he spotted someone in the reflection of the window, walking towards him.

It was more like a something than someone to him.

It was an anthromorphic cat.

Kaz turned around and saw it. He was a little suprised, because he had only seen some wandering around in the woods. That was his first time seeing one up closed.

Being a little frightened, he freezed. But he shouldn't have worried, the cat was nice.

Calming down, the cat greeted.

"Hi! I'm Rover. Who are you?"

Kaz was shocked again. He didn't know they could talk, let alone talk with humans.

"Hm? Did I scare you?"

Kaz tought: "Oh god. He can understand feelings too!?"

But he calmed down.

And Kaz said: "I have only seen anthromorphic animals two times. And I never heard them speak, let alone speak, so you scared me indeed. But hey, I forgive you. I'm Kaziminunikarai Suzikanielimin"

Rover said: "That's a really long and funny name! I couldn't catch it!"

Kaz said: "I know. Everyone who knows me just call me Kaz."

Rover, being relieved that Kaz has another, easier name, said:

"So where are you going to?"

Kaz responded the question with: "I am going to Yudain. I had saved up Bells for three years doing small jobs."

Rover, being suprised, answered with: "Yudain… Isn't that the town where the girls is making up most of the towns population? Are you a girl hunter?"

Kaz, being suprised, said: "Wait what? You're kidding right? I wans the one being hunted by the girls."

Rover, being suprised of the disbelief, said: "I am not kidding. But you'd better watch out anyway. Those girls has been wanting a boy to live in their town. Even worse, they are expecting a new mayor to come with the same name as you, Kaz. Or at least I think so. Good luck."

Kaz, being even more suprised that when he saw those anthromorphic animals for the first time, tought about it. Then, he finaled the conversation as the message for the arrival to Yudain finished: "Well, this is my stop. I hope everything will be okay there."

Rover said: "Good luck, you'll need it."


	2. Chapter 2

**(Authors note: Feel free to point out sins and corrections in the storyline. Unless something special happens, I will have a weekly update. When Kaz comes out of the station, I will use an easier dialogue system.**

 **Ex. K:" Oh hi!"**

 **I will explain it. I will use the first letter in each name, unless two persons start with the same letter, in that case I will use**

 **Ka:" Oh hi!"**

 **Ki:" Oh hi!"**

 **On with the story.)**

As Kaz was walking out of the train, Rover followed.

"There is one more thing I have to tell you." Rover said.

"What?" said Kaz.

"Everyone in the town are anthromorphic. I wanted to make sure you didn't faint of surprise."

"Oh… Thanks for warning me. Well, bye, then." Said Kaz and waved to Rover.

"Bye!" Said Rover back.

Kaz stepped out of the train, and heard a welcoming voice.

"Welcome to Yudain!"

Kaz said nothing and stepped out.

"OHMIGOSH! Look who just stepped into town!" Said one voice.

"I bet that's the guy! He's so handsome!" Said another.

"We can't just stand here! Let's all say hi!" Said a third voice.

"OK, everyone! Here we go… Ready? And…" Said a fourth voice, a bit louder.

"From those of us in Yudain…" Said it again.

And everyone cheered "WEL-COME!"

"Mayor! We're so happy you're finally here!" Said that fourth voice, Kaz thinking that she is the leader.

K:" Is this the right stop?"

FVoice:" Don't pretend you don't know! Didn't you hear the conductor announcing the town name?"

FVoice:" You said you would arrive on this train! And we've all been waiting for your arrival!"

K:" This is a mistake…"

FVoice:" Oh no! You can't fool me! Things are just as you said they'd be! All is well. There's no mistake!"

FVoice:" Tee hee! You're a real jokester!"

K:" No, um…" Kaz was stressed now. They didn't believe him.

FVoice:" Well, let's continue this discussion at the town hall, shall we?"

FVoice:" Here's a map of Yudain for you'r reference, mayor Kaz."

She gave him the map.

FVoice:" Let's head there together, shall we?"

Giving up, Kaz went to the town hall with this girl. He didn't know her name, but was sure he was gonna be introduced to this dog.

Arriving the girl said:" Mayor, this town hall will be your base of operations."

"Oh! And I completely forgot I'm on staff here too!

I'm Isabelle, your secretary, and I'm here to help you any way I can."

I:" But if I may be frank, I was surprised to see someone as young as you step off the train.

I mean, our former mayor held the position for many, many years and was quite set in his ways."

I:" But youth is a breath of fresh air. And exactly the new image of our town needs! You're perfect for the job!"

Kaz tought it was a little too much at once, but got it all in.

I:" All right… Of course we need you to get started right away on your work as mayor."

K:" (Really? I don't have a house yet!)"

I:" Therefore, first we must complete your resident registration. A mayor really should be a resident!"

She laughed at the last sentence.

K:" (God… this takes forever.)"

I:" So what is your name, Mayor?

…Oh, right. Kaz. Duh.

OK, I have your name. And next…"

I:" OH NO! This is bad!"

I:" I can't believe I completely forgot something so vitally important!

In order to register you as a town resident, we need your address for the form!

…Kaz, do you have a place to live yet? There aren't any vacant houses here…but you can build one!"

I:" We really should have you decide where you're going to live before we proceed!

And here I made you come all the way to the town hall for nothing. I apologize for being so flaky!"

Um, on the other side of the tracks, on Main Street, is Nook's Homes, the real estate office…

Ah yes! This might make more sense if you take a look at you map!

See the railroad tracks at the top of the map? Head north from there to get to Main Street.

Some fresh air and exercise would do you good. A trip to Main Street may be just what we both need!

It'll give me a chance to stay here and continue with your registration, and you need to find Nook's Homes.

Once you've got a place to live, please come back here and let me know right away!"

Kaz went out, over the tracks, and saw the big sign saying Nook's Homes.

He went in, and was greeted by a tanuki.

"Ah, hello! Welcome! Welcome!"

Kaz was convinced this one was a man.

TN:" You must be the new mayor, am I right? Isabelle at the town hall told me to expect you!"

TN:" On behalf of the Yudain chamber of commerce, I'm pleased to welcome you!

So Kaz… You're here today because you want to build a house, yes?

Very good! Very good! I can build one just about anywhere you want, yes, I can indeed!"

TN:" So have you decided on where you want to live?"

K:" Yep."

TN:" Then this won't take long at all! Just take me to where you want to build your new home, Kaz!"

He went with Tom to about the middle of the Town Hall and Retail, a small walk away, right by the river.

Things went as it went, and he got his own little land, and a temporary telt.

Fifteen minutes later, after introducing himself to the residents Bunnie, Olivia, Coco, being surprised of the face of Coco, Peanut and Whitney, and confirming to Isabelle that he has chosen his spot, there was a ceremony, and he planter the much wanted Town Tree.

Then he went back to Nook.

"So the down payment is nothimg more than a paltry 10,000 Bells."

K:" I can't afford that! I got only half of it!"

TN:" No, no?! That's fine! You're fine! You needn't worry about giving me a single Bell at this point in time!

I'm quite a generous raccoon! My heart is about the size of a four-bedroom, two-bath duplex, hm?

That being said…I doo ned your down payment before any work can be done on your home, OK?

But do not worry! No, no, this town is rich in crops and other resources. You'll find it easy to earn money!

You can take fruit and seashells to the recycling shop, and buy a net or fishing rod at the store to get even more!

Much faster than searching for low-paying, part-time employment, yes? Oh yes, yes!"

TN:" So come and see me right away when you've saved up 10,000 bells."

Kaz went out. And he said: "This is gonna be quite a journey."


	3. Chapter 3

**(Edit: I noticed I rushed things too fast. So I edited so that he wasn't aware of it in this chapter. And it's gonna stay like that in a while.)**

Kaz went on right away, buying a net and a shovel.

It was a bright summer day, and lots of bugs flew around.

"This is gonna be easy." Said Kaz, with a smile on his face.

He caught two examples of each bug.

Going around with his army of bugs, he saw a museum. He casually went in, being greeted by an owl, named Blathers.

He found out that the museum had nothing.

Being the good person he is, he donated one example of each bug.

Then he went to Re-tail with the rest, finding out he was 10 bells away.

He went talking to the villagers.

"You should go hit some rocks with your shovel there! One of the rocks will spit out money. Not infinite, but if you keep a good momentum the rock will spit out more!" said Bunnie.

B:" Go get 'em!"

Kaz didn't think this was real, but he did anyway, only to find out that there was a rock, and one broke and revealed gold.

K:" Oh snap. I'll keep this one."

He went to Nook with the rest of the money, at 7:00 PM.

He went back to his tent, and slept for the rest of the day. He DID leave the city he moved from 3:30 AM, after all.

A new day came, his vision was blurry, and he went out.

To see his new house finished.

With the blue roof he had asked Nook for.

He went talking to the villagers.

All of them was not behaving their usual self, when talking to this handsome person.

Not even Isabelle.

Kaz didn't mind too much, thinking they were just not used to seeing a human before.

However, he started working on the permit anyway, finishing it in one day.

All of these women (Yes, they're women for a minute.) were chatting to each other, while Kaz was not there. However, he DID hear "You know Kaz, right? I wonder what he likes to do." "Me too. But I'm too shy to ask! I think I'm falling in love!" He didn't hear the last sentence, though.

He was never really aware of the warm energy flowing around him.

But he did hear two of the girls argueing, but was too tired to hear anything…

He just went to bed.


	4. C4

Kaz slept sound that night.

 _He dreamt that his family was worried about him._

Then he wake.

And decided to call his mom the next morning.

Then he slept again.

Next morning, he went to Timmy and Tommy's shop to look for a telephone.

Lucky enough, he found one.

It sadly costed 1,255 bells, and he only had 500.

But it didn't stop him.

He noticed his new perfect peach tree was done and had already gotten fruit.

He decided to sell two of three, because he had read that the trees only last for a few harvests before they wither.

He was 105 bells away. So he just went to catch a sea bass.

"Frickin' sea bass…"

Kaz went and sold the useless fish, and he was in.

He bought the telephone, and went to call his mom right after setting it up.

His sister, Kinimira, picked up the phone.

Ka:" Hey sis, it's me."

Ki:" Oh! What a surprise! Mom is very worried about you. Why'd you call home for?"

Ka:" I had a feeling. I was gonna call you to make sure to you that I was fine. And I miss you aleready."

Ka:" How is mommy?"

Ki:" She talked about you. I think she'd say you've been mayor?"

Ka:" All on accident. Guess what?"

Ki:" What?"

Ka:" Now you can't say I am crazy anymore."

Ki:" What?"

Ka:" They're all anthromorphic! Surprise mmfcka!"

Ki:" You have GOT to be KIDDING!"

Ka:" Why don't you come visit Yudain then?"

Ki:" Are you sure?"

Ka:" Yes. We are about to get the funds for a campsite. So close I can just TASTE it."

Ki:" Alright! Vacation's close too, I'll check with the rest. Cya!"

Ka:" Cya sis!"

Kaz laid on.

"Didn't even get to speak to Mom, but I'll see her for sure. I know it."

The phone rang again.

Ki:" Hows two weeks from now?"

Ka:" Great. I'll get working out the rest tomorrow."

Ki:" Make sure you don't work your butt off again like that winter."

Ka:" Making money is easy here. Bye!"

Ki:" Bye again!"

Kaz was excited.

Nevertheless, for now he'd just go chat with the townsfolk and relax.


	5. Chapter 5

Next morning, he went to work to build the campsite.

He went to Main Street, to find that someone was building next to Nookling Junction.

He wondered what it was.

Nevertheless, he just went doing his stuff.

He went collecting fruit, seashells, bugs, fish, God knows what.

One bell away, he was tired.

It had gone one day collecting all the 45,678 bells.

One more bell.

One, more FRICKIN' BELL!

ONE!

Nevertheless, Bunnie got the rest of it.

In addition, it was done.

One night.

One friccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc(crash)

One bad night.

Because... Nightmare… Moon.

 _He died._

 _Army people T-bagged his dead body._

 _He had a knife._

 _But not in his hand._

 _Guess where?_

And then he woke up from the nightmare.

At 3:33 AM

He just casually turned off the TV.

However, he couldn't sleep again.

Therefore, he decided to take a walk instead.

Whit his net out.

He met on a tarantula, and he caught it.

Another tarantula bit him.

He fainted, and woke up outside his house.

Only to see a scorpion.

That he caught.

He went inside again, and slept good this time.

Next morning, there was ceremony.

"We did it!"

Writers block.

Writers block…

Writers block AGAIN

I don't think my brain goes any further than this.


	6. ImortiantMessage

Hello there.

So I will be postponing TTOG because writers block.

I have started work on another fanfiction that will supposedly be better.

However, I need help to choose.

So there will be four main characters in this new fanfiction.

The human, Bunnie, Isabelle and one of these two uchi characters.

So…

Shari or Phoebe?

Those are the two that are good-looking enough to be in the fanfiction -_-

The personalities of these three villagers is importiant to the plot.

Please consider helping me out, and maybe I will continue on TTOG.

Thank you for your attention.

To vote, you simply have to comment the number corresponding to each villager.

1 if you want to have Shari in, or 2 if you want Phoebe in.


End file.
